Memyro
"i am the meme"-Memyro The Memyro is love. The Memyro is life. I love Memyro, and he loves me back He gives us life. He is our Meme. Memyro is a TF2 Freak created in HECU Labs by the Medic [[User:Aidanthehedgehogisawesome|Dr. Aidan]]. The Memyro was originally a normal Pyro wearing a Dr. Woah while playing the Fat Kid mode of Gmod. His theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHtpNj7goQM Origins Once upon a time, a Medic known as Dr. Aidan met a Pyro wearing a Dr. Woah and wielding a Sasha Machine Gun. Realizing this Pyro was a Freak, he brought him to HECU Labs, wishing for the murder of the creature. "However, there are fates much worse than death," he thought. Building a machine that could warp people to other universes, he set a course to Gmod's Fat Kid mode, and sent the Pyro on his way. However, the Pyro warped through the bottom of the Omniverse in order to pass into Gmod, and met the [[Eldritch Creationists (Species)|Eldritch Creationists]]. They gave him the ability to survive in the environment, as thus he did. He lived for many years, winning every game that he was pressed into. However, one day his luck ran out. He was defeated and maimed in cold blood by the Fat Kid, and the Pyro became an unstoppable force. Now the Memyro, he quickly conquered the Leader Board. Eventually getting to the top, he managed to defeat all in his way, even eventually defeating [[Jar Jar Deadpool (Complete story and character)|Deadpool]]. Back in HECU Labs, a disturbance was picked up in the Universal Freak Scale, even managing to be heard in the TF2 Universe. The disturbance was Memyro, making his way to his universe. Dr. Aidan, not sure what to make of it, summoned Freaks DemoSpirit, Mann of Mystery, and SomeCleanTrash to investigate. However, the only things that came back were arms, legs, and Mann's head. Dr. Aidan, now "Freaked" out, sent in Major Scout Guy and FaG Scout to fight the force that was now penetrating the barriers of the Universe. It's unknown what happened in the battle, but Memyro seemingly won; killing Dr. Aidan and other HECU members. He was only stopped and contained inside Scuttlebucket when the Porkgineer chased him into the Sewers, where the hungry bucket was waiting. Thus far, he is still alive, but contained inside the bucket. Abilities As of most Freaks, Memyro has special abilities. * http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Lord_Physiology : Memyro has Demon Lord Physiology, allowing him to have all the abilities of a Demon Lord, such as Nightmare Medic or Behemoth. * http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Strength#comm-240711 : Memyro possesses Supernatural Strength. * http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Osteokinetic_Combat : As he is a skeleton, the Memyro has the ability of infusing Osteokinetic abilities with his fighting style. * http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Chemical_Breath : As he is a skeletal Pyro, he is capable of producing gasoline-fires from his "mouth"/nozzle. * http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Weaponry : His Sasha machine gun was given the ability of a thousand Skinny Kids, as he has killed so many. * Extrasensory perception: the Freak can perceive objects, beings and events without the use of mundane senses and/or in cases where mundane senses wouldn't work. * http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Fire_Manipulation : He is known to control Fire; typically Holy Fire. * Memekinese: He has the ability to control Memes, ranging from Spoderman to Harambe. Weaknesses * The Memyro is fast, but can die easily. He is also known to literally fall apart with the slightest poke. * Memyro is slightly weaker than the average Pyro; less health as well. * He cannot possible compete with Freaks such as Porkgineer, Vagineer, and Painis Cupcake. * Scuttlebuckets are completely immune to him. Trivia * The Memyro is the first fully-fledged Freak by Aidan. * The Memyro's personality is based on Miss Breezy Butt of the YouTube channel Kuledud3. Category:Freaks Category:Monstroties Category:I want to die